User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 4: Isaac(BoI Re:) VS Meat Boy
Credits and Before the Battle!: This battle is about Meat Boy from Super Meat Boy and Isaac from Binding of Isaac: Rebirth squaring off to see which was the better creation of the same man. As Edmund made both. It took three months to make this and if you don't get the references please research them. I'm not good at explaining meanings. OH BIG THING! THERE IS FAST RAPPING! It's in italics. Anyways I'd like to dedicate this battle to Cave for being my BoI RE: homie. Nail , TK , and Legion for helping me with flow. I can't forget Cyan for helping me out either, he's been a great help too. Element K also made my title cards so special thanks to him too. AND you for reading this. I hope you enjoy because while it was hell I had a blast making this! 'Color Coding: ' Meat Boy is in Red, Ba? is in Pink, Isaac is in Orange, and Az? is in Light Grey. WHEN both of them rap together it's in white as usual. Settings: Meat Boy and ???: Are in the Forest! Isaac: is in the basement and ???: is in the Sheol floor HINT!: It's very deceptive and one is cheery. RBoER: BATTLE! MEAT BOY VERSUS! ISAAAAAC! START! Meat Boy: Who's got the better game concept, Not inept and color isn't a mess? Super meat boy deploys on the scene to destroy, This disturbed bitch boy who gets off on his toys Your tears could fill the salt factory for years Adhere to the fact your bible ain't much here Appeared as game of the year while you stayed obscure You're weird, it's clear you're a closet queer! I strike fear in a kid cause I'm slick like a spider spit Avoidin' the pits, saws comin' but I'm blazin' by quick You're a nitwit for stickin' hangers in your head bits This isn't the medieval ages prick you ain't healin' shit And you're gamblin' your life on some equipment kit No chances of you winnin' against my rappin' and the system In a minute I'mma stick im' throw em into blades and rip im' You must be trippin' if you're believin' an agreement with a demon! Isaac: Please go beat your meat somewhere else I got tons of content this isn't a contest I'm amused at this ruse you think you're smooth You got tossed by a fetus I got nothin' to prove Break you in two then move to the other room Loot the chest, beat the boss, stay the best '' ''Pass the test, break the stress to free the rest '' ''No meat you're not a pest, but you're an insect '' ''So get some respect you Frankenstein reject '' ''Give it up, stay stumped with no junk, punk! '' ''Stages look like throw up gunk; they suck '' ''Isaac is the rawest of the rawest rappers around! '' ''So pause cause your a fapper of crap brown lout '' ''I'm very dapper, demon, angel, monster slayer! '' ''Bandage got stiffer when I kissed her and licked her! '' Meat Boy: This is real adult shit, not play and pretend Can you please just ascend next floor Eden? Fore' I make a dent in that big head of yours friend! You got rerun gameplay, same thing different enemies! Your ability consists of tears and needing to bleed? This is the same dude who fought shits, flies, and maggots You're a joke, shut it; true poison to the gamin' market! I reinvented the platforming industry brang L-I-F-E Set bandage free, beat the dark worlds, it's all meeeat! Your chances are as low as keepin' keys, nada! I'm the meat boy ninja, too fast so I'll see ya ''We're goin' hostile,put you in a hospital! Fightin' evil you- That's nonsensical! Jumpin' is immensible- Fly like a tennis ball! Speedin' miles- too wild of a cycle for ya'll You're unknown. all alone! '' ''Bullied so much. OHH! We're flow pros,so get blown '' Beaten,smashed,and broken,'' Meat Boy and Bandage Girl: This overrated fecal fascinated infantile child I'm agile uniquely styled prepared to face any trial Shoot up with another vial to best me it's vital! Your denial of seeing false images is pretty vile! Isaac: Don't you dare boast about agility when you're up against me! Feast your eyes on my arsenal of utilities! I help people through hard times, you give them hard lives! Oh, it's ok they'll get it after several thousand tries! Pop an ipecac in your ass and laugh at the blast! I stay on task you let forest fires blaze on past! You won't last, you're weak as a lamb so get lost! Your game covers more moss than the basement I walk He's caged by a fetus on a rampage to never getting laid Plagued to stay jumping the same spaces for most of his days! You can walk past the spikes, but can't dodge the cold hard facts Your coordination is more off track than your mobile game that was wack! We're precise,accurate,on point as a super pact! We got the tact to break your styles like pill stacks! You were an easy vs as your verse wasn't that diverse! Don't stray the course or end up worse than your control supports I mean it's like walkin' on ice in fiction friction! You're a depiction of lazy character decision vision! Meat's a crap version of the Kid- A sad wannabe! Truth is you wanna be me, but can't ever see clearly! Isaac and Azazel: Cause when you jump Isaac and Az, we'll put you in HELL! We excel as a rogue game part bullet hell in a nutshell! Rock the mic, light up the night, cause a fright! We see you in three eye sight, and it's good night! We cut down Horsemen. Your hopping ability is horace man Go back to your forest man; your heading to a wrong stand! We just dropped bombs and ripped this track like the rapture! Call up a hospital cause you just suffered a fracture! 'Who Won? ' 'Who will be next? ' 'We'll SEE! ' Rap BOOM! Battles BOOM! of Excellence REDUX! *The logo splatters* Who Won? Isaac and Azazel Meat Boy and Bandage Girl A tie Category:Blog posts